PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Skakid9090
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Skakid9090 (talk • ) Request for adminship closed by Auron on 23:01, 22 October 2007 (CEST). Nomination failed. I would like to be an admin. I'm good at solving problems, and lately I've been a lot calmer. The ability to ban vandals and remove votes would be very helpful to me. — Skakid9090 03:21, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I Accept. — Skakid9090 03:58, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Support # hellz yeah [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 03:21, 21 September 2007 (CEST) # Conditional support As long less trolling is exhibited, fine by me. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:32, 21 September 2007 (CEST) #:Full Support He's been good lately and has clearly shown he's doing what needs to be done if he were an admin. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:48, 5 October 2007 (CEST) # I was actually thinking of nominating him myself.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:39, 21 September 2007 (CEST) # — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:39, 21 September 2007 (CEST) # I thought he was one already. --InternetLOL 03:40, 21 September 2007 (CEST) #Contributes a crap load... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:41, 21 September 2007 (CEST) #As long as he "Learns to PvP like a pro". [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:42, 21 September 2007 (CEST) # Like Edru said, I used to think you were already. '|''GD Defender / '' 03:43, 21 September 2007 (CEST) #over my dead body! lool, i support. skakid is good at what he does, and, same, edru, i thought he was an admin when i came here as well.SEPTUPLE EDIT CONFLICT WHAT THE FUCK!!!! 03:43, 21 September 2007 (CEST) #He pretty much lives here and knows a majority of builds and skill synergy like the back of his hand. So of course Wyvern 04:09, 21 September 2007 (CEST) # We need more admins that are on this site 24/7 so Skakid9090 gets my vote. [[User:Viet |۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 00:34, 24 September 2007 (CEST) #Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Admin, YES, he Yes, I agree, YESTsupert 19:02, 24 September 2007 (CEST) #Skakid r gud. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 19:04, 24 September 2007 (CEST) # I support. Skakid has been the most helpful person on the wiki for me, and has been a good contributor and is overall very beneficial towards the wiki. His immaturity doesnt matter to me. An admin doesnt have to be mature, imo, he just has to be right, which i feel skakid usually is. I'd also like to make a mention that half of the people opposing this are just disgruntled b/c skakid gave their builds a low rating.Bob fregman 21:01, 26 September 2007 (CEST) # Yeah skakid should be admin. I support. 'Dark Morphon' 15:55, 27 September 2007 (CEST) #--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 16:18, 3 October 2007 (CEST) # [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) # [[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop # Support. Especially since Readem quit. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:34, 9 October 2007 (CEST) # IF eloc opposes anything, im supporting it. also, he iz gud. — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:34, 11 October 2007 (CEST) # --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:40, 11 October 2007 (CEST) #Support. He's been good lately, maybe we should leave this hanging to encourage future good behavior. :P Lord Belar 00:40, 21 October 2007 (CEST) #Moo. Everyone else had bold. I just wanted to be popular. RustyThe 04:42, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Oppose # I'm not very fond of him. Railin 20:46, 23 September 2007 (CEST) # Stuff like this makes me wonder. And by wonder, I mean oppose. -Auron 23:32, 24 September 2007 (CEST) # Supported. However my vote of support is only active when we actually need an admin. If we aren't lacking any admin, then this is just a neutral vote. In other words, we don't absolutely positively need Skakid9090 to be an admin, but when it comes to the point of needing an admin, Skakid9090 would be a fine candidate. Єяøהħ 20:29, 23 September 2007 (CEST) #:Perhaps a wee bit more maturity is needed before can be admin. єяøהħ 23:45, 24 September 2007 (CEST) # Great guy, has potential customer service issues. Shireensysop 02:36, 25 September 2007 (CEST) # As stated, Skakid9090 has more than a few maturity issues. 68.50.83.10 13:21, 25 September 2007 (CEST) # /agree with maturity part. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 05:30, 26 September 2007 (CEST) #:someone was using my account. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 02:47, 7 October 2007 (CEST) # he has some issues--Lokre 03:53, 29 September 2007 (CEST) # No offense to the user, i find him slightly in your face and irritating with his views at time. Again, i feel some maturity issues as well. Not sure that with his behavior at the moment he is ready for adminship. --Peter 20:53, 5 October 2007 (CEST) # Though once beaten into explaining himself he usually has decent reasoning, his comments and rates are usually completely devoid of any content save flames and insults, initially. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 09:13, 7 October 2007 (CEST) ADDITION: Also, His reason of being able to ban vandals and remove votes being useful to HIM doesn't really sound very good in my mind. I'd rather admins be useful to the community, not useful to themselves. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 22:34, 7 October 2007 (CEST) # See Above. The Paintballer (T/ ) 09:16, 7 October 2007 (CEST) # '"Why do you instigate fucking everything everywhere you go?" alot calmer, eh?--'§ Eloc ' 08:59, 8 October 2007 (CEST) #Although I almost supported him I find he is not open to new ways of thinking. Thus my only reason to oppose him. (he's a he's a great admin in the other wiki) Sir On The Edge 00:37, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Neutral #There have been times where I thought he should be an admin, but there have also been times where I thought he should've been banned for NPA. I guess I'll keep my eye on him more now. "I'm always watching......" Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 15:51, 23 September 2007 (CEST) #While his experience and contributions are undeniable, I often feel he lacks the maturity required of an admin. — Hyperion` // talk 00:54, 24 September 2007 (CEST) #omfg you said it all ^^^^^ YEE!! this man is wise -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 01:20, 24 September 2007 (CEST) #Recent retardation activities(see User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur) and general NPA-happiness makes me think he'd probably be better as a BM or something. In addition, we already have a number of competent, active, and knowledgeable sysops, so I don't really think we need another right now. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:39, 24 September 2007 (CEST) # I totally agree with Auron on this one that was a pretty vile talk page outburst. I also didn't appreciate the snappy attitude when I blanked a build and it's talk page just because I did not know that only admins had the power to do so (with the delete tag). Wikis are supposed to be helpful not condescending. -Sardaukar Blackfang 02:34, 25 September 2007 (CEST) # Immaturity has been a recurring theme with Skakid. While I wouldn't oppose him being a sysop, Skakid really has to understand what he's doing and how those actions impact the wiki as a whole. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 18:22, 25 September 2007 (CEST) # [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:23, 26 September 2007 (CEST) #Be more of a hardass and I'll support (seriously). - Krowman 04:58, 26 September 2007 (CEST) #-- Nova -- ( ) 00:18, 28 September 2007 (CEST) # Dude needs to learn some reasonableness first. --InternetLOL 06:22, 5 October 2007 (CEST) # im like switzerland§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 20:40, 11 October 2007 (CEST) # (your vote here) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Skakid9090 Skakid9090